


How Long?

by its_me_smol_steve



Series: Let's Be Real [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: I’m sorry but this is tough love, Okay? Not really, You Need this, or you will, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve
Summary: Do you know who you are anymore?





	How Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this series is still going! Slowly, but it is. This is for... well, you know who you are. I’m hoping you can realize I know you. Maybe better than you know yourself.

How long has it been since you’ve been you because you is all you need to be?

Seconds, minutes, hours.

Days, weeks, months.

How long has it been since you’ve been you because you is all you need to be?

You hide behind a facade.

Yes, no. Right, wrong. Good, bad.

How long has it been since you’ve been you because you is all you need to be?

Okay? Yeah. I’m fine.

But not really. Not for a long time.

How long has it been since you’ve been you because you is all you need to be?

Seconds, minutes, hours.

Days, weeks, months.

How long has it been since you’ve been you because you is all you need to be?

Tears stream.

I’m fine.

How long has it been since you’ve been you because you is all you need to be?

Seconds, minutes, hours.

Days, weeks, months.

Okay? Yeah. I’m fine.

Tears stream. I’m fine.

But not really.

How long has it been since you’ve been you because you is all you need to be?


End file.
